The Seeping Darkness Within
by BetaPAWDkitsune
Summary: HPxTDIR Harry is angry because he is confused and has information withheld from him for his own 'good'. Dumbledore has found a new ally against Voldemort and Harry has met a boy surrounded in mysteries. How will his fifth year at Hogwarts evolve?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi this is my first FanFiction work and I already see many things I need to work on. For the moment could I not have many flames as I don't want to be put off (This is just something I'm doing for fun and as expression). Sorry this Chapter's a little short however the next chapter will be longer! Promise! Although I'll point out now that I have exams coming up soon so it will be quite sparse over the next month of so until the end of November when I'm on holidays. Enjoy!

The Seeping Darkness Within

Declaration: I do not own Harry Potter (although I wish... *dreams of swimming in money* ) by J. nor Susan Cooper's The Dark is Rising Series (Which is slow paced but really interesting. Watch the movie trailer first so that u know it can be wicked. Then read the book and worship it. Then watch the movie. It's all wicked! :D )

Now! On with the Fanfiction!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Harry walked down the corridor of carriages on The Hogwarts Express searching listlessly through the glass panelled doors for an empty compartment while pondering with a troubled mind. He was on his way to his 5th year at Hogwarts and already it was full of mysteries, adventures and, above all, confusion. Already many questions filled his head ranging such as; why did Professor Dumbledore not look at him let alone talk to him during the hearing? And what is this weapon the Order is talking about or the remarkable thing that was discovered? And who is that boy? That last question puzzled Harry the most as he thought back to the moment...

Over the summer break, Harry and his cousin were walking back home when, after a slight disagreement between the two, the sky darkened and everything became cold as the happiness was drained from everything. Dudley assumed that the 'freak' was the cause of this in an attempt to scare him so he swung his meaty fist into Harry's jaw as a swift right-hook that his father's so proud of. However this did nothing to the spell so Dudley ran while Harry frantically searched for his wand in the dark. 'Lumos' muttered Harry and was rewarded with a dim glow light spraying from his wand on the ground near his hand. Swiftly obtained, Harry turned to face the cause of their problems. When he spotted the two Dementers attacking them Harry almost wished he didn't turn around.

Collecting his thoughts and trying to focus, Harry said the spell to protect them, 'Expecto patronum'. A wisp of silvery light signified his failed attempt. Starting to worry, he tried again. Another wisp soon followed. Steering his thoughts away from the danger Harry screamed 'EXPECTO PATRONUM'. Success, as the stag of light sprang to life in front of him and charged at the Dementer, scaring it away. He turned to see how Dudley was and gasped as he saw the Dementer closing in for the kiss. This lapse in concentration caused the patronus to disperse dooming Dudley to his kiss. 'Leave!' said a calm yet firm voice of a male youth.

Stunned, Harry turned his gaze towards to the boy whom had slightly tanned skin, mouse brown hair and deep blue eyes; furthermore he seemed to possess a slight silver glow. However the strangest thing about him was that he looked 11 years old yet, at the same time, so much older, as if he is as old as time itself. What surprised him more was when the remaining Dementer backed away as if hit by a patronus charm, before gliding away. When he turned back to the boy behind this stack of empty boxes whom had somehow not been noticed prior and during the attack, he realized that he had somehow vanished. There was no sound, no burst of light, no movement, nothing! Almost as if he had never been there. Staring at the spot he previously occupied, Harry was jolted back into reality as he heard Dudley grown and a figure was seen approaching the end of the lane. Afterwards, it was discovered that the Ministry had no records of anyone else being there and that Mrs Figg had not seen the boy. It still puzzled Harry to this moment as to who he was or if it was, as most had suggested, a figment of his imagination under the stress of the ordeal.

Ginny had apparently met with Neville on our venture to get a comparentment and we had apparently decided on joining a compartment that already had someone in it. The blonde girl he noticed seemed to have a very nonchalant air around her as she sat there reading a wizarding magazine upside-down. 'Luna Lovegood' whispered Harry's mind as the name was salvaged from his subconscious as he registered the conversation that took place while in deep thought. Harry then followed the group into the compartment where a turned and claimed the seat next to the door. Or so he would have had it not been occupied as his unobservant mind processed the luggage on top and the form below. Tilting his head down, Harry then said "Ah, sorry. I didn't se-YOU!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Will awoke as the first rays of light shone through the window of his dorm at the children's home. He had once again been caught alone without parents when staying in a hotel room. While he actually quite liked these homes he detested having to leech off other people when he himself could and already had money to live in content. This was the money accumulated by the Old Ones over time. It was also not like Will never worked. That was how he lived just before he left home. Leaving home was by no means like the normal occurrence.

As he neared 13 years of age Will realized the whole impact of being named the youngest of the Old Ones for he did not age one day since his 11th birthday. His parents already concerned for his health due to his non-aging form and with his friends growing older and taller, he conceded that it was time he left. Leaving before everyone grows old around him, forever changing and forever disappearing, was an easy choice. Leaving his home with his family and friends, to have to sever ties with everyone he loves, that was the hard choice. As a race of beings that has to hide within a society without aging, it was without a doubt a spell in the Old tongue could help with leaving. Will sung this spell and allowed it to weave its magic through his family and friends where the spell made them think of Will leaving in the least painful way for them and when they spoke of his 'death' they would all think that their way was the way Will died without thinking of the mentions of another way.

With a gloom about him, Will travelled around where he would go to farms for lodging and food for labour. This happened for a couple of decades as people helped the 'orphan' for a couple of months until he left, always with fair regards. This cycle continued until society shifted and lodging an orphaned 11 year old boy was frowned upon. This lead Will back to where it all began with the home of the light. This room of warmth symbolised the centre of light and also a cold harshness as the realisation sunk in that no one besides Will himself would ever set foot in here again. There were other bases of light which he could travel to from the as these held potions of the lights power and thus were powerful areas known as lay line intersects. Yet these areas still carried that continued reminder of the lack of activity here on earth, a constant reminder to Will that he is the watchman, forever guarding and taking care of the balance of the world.

Thus began his travelling from hotels to motels always under the pretence that his dad had sent him to the reception to pay and get the keys. Always having to move. Yet, every so often, Will is caught and has to spend time in the Children's homes. He can escape, but with all the time in the universe, one finds themself in no need to rush. Unfortunately today is the day he will have to leave this home. The people and children were nice here and a good reminder to him that despite him being older that the people who are looking after him, he has the appearance of an eleven year old so he can run around the world having fun as he pleases as forever a child. Yet, today marks two months staying at the Children's home and with a boy who can't age and bonds that are strengthening, meaning that he needed to leave. As luck would have it, the Old One felt his senses calling him to a person. Will knew instinctually that this person had somehow came across an impression of Merriman's spirit which triggered the call. That in itself is interesting, especially so the location of the call. So with a quick check around the room, Will went to meet the person by opening a passage way to the lay way intersect.

After meeting with the man, Albus Dumbledore, Will discovered many disturbing things as the watchman. After deciding to observe events, Will decided to observe Harry Potter. There were many things he discovered some of which he manipulated in order to stop those Dementers that were attacking him and his cousin. As the events passed, Will went to Diagon Ally (AN: sp?) with Professor McGonagall. Despite having read about this wizarding lane, Will thought it was high time to act like the child he looked like as he ran around the lane gazing at the beautiful array of magical feats. After being dragged away from the Quiddich shop with a professor mumbling 'no matter who they are, boys will be boys' she said with a sigh. It was then that he felt the calling of power from an old rundown shop.

As Will entered the shop he turned to the man behind him and to the right. 'Hi! My name's Will. Are you Mr Olivander, sir?'. Both jumped with surprise as Professor McGonagall didn't see him and Olivander had never been caught sneaking up on his customers, which so happens to be one of his favourite hobbies to do. 'Yes, I am Mr Olivander. I must congratulate you as being the first to sense me. I expect great things from you, Will. Well, we can't talk all day today as I'm very busy. Yes lots of things to do.' Said Olivander as Will observed his shop which was contained neither other customers nor any projects on the bench. 'So hold out you wand arm and we'll see which wand chooses you.' Hold out his right hand, Will awaits the verdict. 'Hmmmmm....' hums Olivander, as he seems to be in deep thought while his tape measure goes wild measuring. 'You are a tough one. Half the wands are will not work at all. No not at all. But the other half are happy to. Yet, I sense that none are the right one for you. How peculiar.'

It was then that he felt it. Drawn to it like a moth to a flame, Will stepped forward. The inaudible whisper summoning him closer as he walked pass the shelves of wands stacked on top of each other in an unorganised order. Inside the trunk, on the floor, it was there, he knew it. Opening it slowly, he pried away wand cases and saw it. He knew it was the one for him. Picking up the brilliant deep red staff. 'That is a very powerful instrument you have there Will' (AN: Is now a good time to point out that he is of the high magic and thus only what he gives of his name is known hence why everyone calls him Will not William or Mr Stanton...) said Olivander. 'Well. Give it a swirl!' he said while motioning with his hand in a circular motion. 'No' Will replied, surprising both of them. 'It's not finished.' he murmured before cutting thumb on the sharp edge of the trunk and swiping his blood down it. Slowly his blood glowed gold before splitting into three thin gold lines that swirled from the top of the staff before fading to the bottom.

Swiftly, remembering his knowledge on mortal magic, Will swirled the staff, as suggested, only to have a long Chinese dragon made of white light burst from the staff. It circled Will shooting off around the shop, disappearing through the shelves of wands, all-the-while fixing the broken fittings, arranging the wands and cleaning the dusty before bursting in an array of coloured sparks. 'I dare say that's certainly never happened before.' commented Professor McGonagall in a stunned voice. 'Yes, well, I say you're quite right! That will be 30 Galleons please' Olivander replied as Will searched his pouch for the right amount. As they were leaving Olivander said to Will 'Take good care of it Will. It has been in my families care for longer than I bare to think. It's made of a rare fire wood tree, with the cores of a phoenix tail feather and coated in its tears, Unicorn hair which is coated in freely given Unicorn blood and an ancient dragon's fire-hear scale. It is very powerful and only one of a kind. The legends also state that it was also meant for it to be for his little brother whom he was forced to part with. If you concentrate on it being a wand it will shrink down to look like a wand. Good day to you Will.' Olivander stated before merrily waving them out and continuing with his day.

It took some time before Professor McGonagall came out of her stupor after having heard and seen so much that amazed and surprised her at Olivanders. When she did she managed to stutter out if there was anything else I needed. 'No thanks Professor. I'll get a room here then catch the Hogwarts Express. I'll be fine. You should go back to Hogwarts and prepare for the next year of schooling before doing something relaxing. You seem a bit tense.' Will said, smiling back at her. She quickly did a nod of the head before trailing back to the exit. Will silently strolled back to the tavern as he reflected on the past few days and the ones ahead.

Will was impressed. That amount of magic compressed into one pillar without distorting the surrounding environment. Quite an impressive feat, he thought as he walked through the barrier and towards the train. Onboard, he wandered around until coming across a compartment with a blonde girl in it. He stepped in and said 'Hi. I'm Will. Can I sit here?' to which she replied 'Hello. I'm Luna Lovegood. I don't think there is anything stopping you but Nargles don't like it if you sit on them. Besides aren't you a little old to be going to Hogwarts' spoken in an airily fashion where her eyes never left the up-side down magazine in her hands. This caught Will's attention as he should not look any older than the youngest students there. Concerned he asked 'Why do you think I'm too old?' in a fashion not unlike a nervous first year student with the fear of not being accepted. 'Your aura shows that you're as old as time. And you have Nargles (AN: sp?).' She replied coolly, still without looking up from the magazine. 'Oh. So you can see auras – ('And Nargles' She interrupted in a light mentioning kind of voice, which was promptly ignored) – well, you're right. I am a bit old to be here but let's keep it a secret between us.' 'Okay' she replied without hesitation.

Feeling the conversation going nowhere with Luna, Will sat down at the seat near the door. He only waited a few minutes before the door suddenly opened again. Three people walked in. First was a nice red haired girl that seemed friendly and firm at the same time. The next was a nervous boy with shaggy brown hair. Finally, a boy with messy black hair, green eyes and a lightning bolt scar enter last with a look of deep thought on his mind. 'This will be interesting' thought Will to himself as he saw Harry Potter enter, considering what Will did during the summer holidays in regards to a Dementer attack and Harry. Harry didn't seem to notice him at first, where he lifted his trunk to put above the seat Will was in. He stopped when he noticed a trunk already there and a quick glance down confirmed his thoughts as he saw first and started apologising. 'Ah. Sorry, I didn't se-YOU!' Harry shouted when he realised who exactly was sitting in that seat.

Feeling a mischievous streak needing to be stroked, Will decided to play innocent and said 'Ummm... okay. Did you really need to yell that last bit by the way?'. This left Harry gaping at him as Luna started to lightly hum with a small smile as if she understood then entire ordeal. Getting over his shock, Harry stammered out 'B-But your that kid! ... I mean... the dementers... then you...' groaning in frustration with his inability to make comprehensible speech, Ginny decided to make the situation more progressive with a clear and concise 'What on earth are you talking about, Harry? None of what you said made any sense!'. Will turned his attention to the two new people in the compartment and smiled before politely introducing himself as 'Will' with a small wave, as he was still slightly cornered by Harry. Ginny quickly offering a smile in return before saying 'Oh sorry about him. It's nice to meet you Will. I'm Ginny. This is Neville and Harry.' Pointing at the two respectively. 'Although apparently Harry already knows you.' She said while giving Harry another questioning glance.

Harry, whose brain finally seemed to get things in order, swiftly pointed at Will before turning to Ginny. 'Remember when I said that there were demeters that attacked me and my cousin? And then a boy shows up out of nowhere and they just leave after he commands them to! Your dad said it was "a figment of your imagination due to the stress" but it's... he's... that's him!' he finally finished with an almost pleading look as if not to prove him insane. Anger leapt inside of Harry as he remembered the glances of worry his friends and the Weasly's gave him when he explained what happened, prompting him to yell at the boy 'WHO ARE YOU! HOW DID YOU DO IT?!?' while ignoring the slight reprimand from Ginny.

Will decided that it was best not to reveal everything just yet so he jumped in fright and leaned back then pretended to be masking his fear and tapped Harry's leg and jokingly said 'he he.. Well... I'm Will... and I'm obviously not a figment of your imagination.' with a weak smile while pointing to where he tapped. When noticing Harry's hardened eyes, Will decided to bend the story a little by holding his hands up defensively and saying 'Sorry! I just saw the dementers and kind of froze up. I gathered my magic up and let it burst forward while saying "leave" without even really thinking about it. I just did it, then got the heck out of there when I saw it look at me.' He finished with a slight, genuine shudder at the memory- after all; he never liked those allies of the Dark very much. Harry relaxed slightly when he heard this however he didn't feel it was the complete truth. But the truth to him was that he felt that he could stay angry at this kid- "Will" as he reminded himself- since the angry didn't seem capable of staying but rather drained away, despite his efforts. In the end Harry decided to not to pin his bottled up anger and underlying sea of other emotion stirring in him, on this first year student.

'Sorry...' he said, mumbling the apology. 'Ummm... That's okay. So you're the famous Harry Potter eh? Cool! I'm Will, as you know, and that's Luna Lovegood.'. Harry, remembering about the other occupants, turned around and offered a polite 'Hi Luna. Sorry about before.' while trying not to stare at the up-side-down magazine and holding back his questioning look. 'Hello. And that's quite okay Harry.' once again, her eyes never leaving the magazine. Feeling the need to say something, Neville suddenly brightened up and said 'Guess what I got for my birthday?' while everyone got a seat, Harry replied 'Another Remembrall?'. Neville thought for a moment on his prized marble like ball that changed colour based on if he had forgotten anything. 'No' he replied thoughtfully. 'I could do with one, though, I lost the old one ages ago... no, look at this...'. Reaching into his school bag he brought out a weird, small, grey, cactus-like plant. 'Mimbulus mimbletonia' he stated proudly. After giving a brief explanation on its origin, which Will tuned out of, much to his displeasure when he noticed Neville's quill edging towards the poor plant. Understanding what was about to happen, Will decided that a closed mouth and a well timed blink where in order.

SPLAT!

"Brilliant" thought Will sarcastically as he felt a glob of slimy Stinksap fall off his chin into his lap. Turning his stoic head towards Neville, who was muttering apologies left, right and center. His attention was then changed when he heard the compartment slide open a female voice to which he later placed as Cho Chang, who muttered a greeting to Harry before mention how it must be a bad time as she slid the door closed and left. Ginny, noticing Harry's exasperated sigh, lightened the mood by getting her wand out and swishing it will saying 'Scourgify!'. As the Stinksap disappeared Will saw Harry's depressed mood, Ginny's annoyed and slightly jealous state, with Luna in indifference and Neville constantly saying apologies, Will sighed. It must have been a God sent when the food trolley arrived. Will quickly bought some sweets and chocolates for everyone to splurge on. With a smile and thanks of appreciation, the group started eating.

When Ron and Hermione entered the compartment, Ron immediately started complaining about the prefect duties before sitting down and grabbing a fistful of sweets to eat. When Ron spotted Will he immediately enquired as to his presence with 'Who the hell are you?'. This was met by a glare from Ginny and a chiding remark from Hermione. Just as Will was about to reply, Harry interrupted saying 'That's Luna, over there and this is Will. Guess what. I've met Will before. He was the boy I saw during the dementer attack.' This was expressed by a pointed glare from Harry to his two friends and a weary glance of guilt in reply, as they realized that they had thought he made that part up. Harry then filled both of them in on what exactly happened during the event. When Hermione still questioned Will as to what exactly had happened, he just shrugged and said that maybe it was a late onset of accidental magic. This only raised more questions for the inquisitive mind of Hermione Granger. Will was saved from more questions and suspicion as Ron started ranting about how a boy called Draco Malfoy was now a Slytherin Prefect.

Will sat there and watches the group banter. They talked about how this boy would abuse his prefect powers and how he was unfair and decided to retaliate the same way! Will shook his head at this as he realized that Hogwarts seemed to need a little reminder about what to see and not what to look for. All hope was not lost when it seemed that Hermione seemed to try and attempt to create equality but Will could see that past memories of this Malfoy who also seemed to carry the insight of those like Harry and Ron, seemed to deter her. Will smiled to himself as the compartment door opened and a blonde boy entered with two other big boys that seemed to act as body guards. The hostility that swept the room between everyone confirmed that this was Draco Malfoy. As they started to argue and through insults, Will waited until the moment before Hermione was about to end the argument when tension was thickest. It was at that moment that Will decided to have some fun.

'Wow! You two must really enjoy being rivals to put this much effort into insulting each other.'

This simple comment completely destroyed any tension in the room before Malfoy put up his mask again and sneered 'Stupid brat! You don't even understand the difference between when people are friends and enemies. You probably think that everyone's your friend when no-one likes you, you little snot nosed brat!'. Will jumped up from his seat, eyes ablaze in anger 'DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!?!?' he shouted. Everyone was stunned that this boy could contain soo much anger. 'Do you know who I am?!?!' retorted Draco. 'No. I don't. But do YOU know who I am!?!?' said back with just as much force. 'No I don't.' Snarled back Draco. Will quickly moved into a position without any hostility and a friendly smile on his face with all traces of anger gone before saying cheerfully 'I'm Will. What's your name?'. Draco was stunned. Staring at the offered hand, he hesitantly took it as he watched this bipolar kid. 'Draco Malfoy' he replied. 'Nice to meet you Draco. I'll probably see you around the castle. See ya!' he said with a big smile before sitting back down and petting Crookshanks who was sitting next to him. Draco stared for a bit before nodding slightly with a confused look on his face and walking out of the compartment.

Silence ensued.

Everyone stared in silence at Will who continued to pet the feline. 'Hmmm... That was a fun way of introducing yourself, Will. We shall do that next time. Maybe we can in the Ravenclaw common room if you're sorted there.' Luna said in a dreamy voice before her eyes swayed back to the upside-down magazine page. 'Ravenclaw, eh? That's the house for knowledge, yes?' Will asked to ease the tension that seemed to lately follow him like a bad smell. 'Yes. Knowledge. Then you have Hufflepuff, which is loyalty, then Slytherin is cunning and Gryffindor is bravery.' Hermione said in her matter-of-a-fact voice. 'That's difficult. I'm not sure what house I'll be in now. They all sound good.' Will said while in though. 'You don't want to be in Slytherin, though. Cause only slimy gits like Malfoy are in Slytherin.' Ron said. 'Oh no! Cunning is an excellent ability. But so are the rest which is what make it so frustrating!' He once again replied leaving the group impressed that this boy seemed not to be affected by others thoughts, particularly his older peers.

'It's a shame, isn't it, that the houses seem to split the processes of a challenge into different houses.' Will murmured to himself but loud enough for everyone to hear. 'What do you mean?' enquired Hermione. 'Well... To overcome a challenge you have to be loyal to the reason or solution. Then to actually overcome it you must have the knowledge on how to do it. This is then integrated with the cunning on how to use the knowledge and in what way. Furthermore you must be brave in order to accept the challenge and then move through it. All of these components make up how to overcome a challenge and if you're lacking in one area then they all come down.' explained Will in a nonchalant way. The group sat there contemplating. Hermione was the first to recover with a surprised and amazed face but also filing it under another oddity of Will.

Noticing that the explanation had brought the wrong kind of attention to himself yet again, Will decided to let them do the talking by turning to the and asking 'I've read heaps books on Hogwarts and I've been told a little bit about it by the Professors, but could you tell me a bit about what tis' like?'. The group the happily started chatting away for the rest of trip about the wild wonders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As the Hogwarts Express pulled in to the destination, the group split up their different ways with both the Gryffindors and Ravenclaw offering him a place to sit should he get sorted into their houses. They waved goodbye and wished him luck as he marched off with other first years to boat.

Will travelled in the boat with the other first years, eyes firmly fixed on the big looming castle ahead. The candle light from the various windows danced upon the surface of the water as it rippled and distorted, letting the small boats through. He entered through the front of the Hogwarts and awaited behind the doors of the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall came to meet the first years where she issued various instructions. She gave Will a quick glance before entering the Hall with first years following behind. When they reached the front of the Hall the students quieted down as an old hat was brought out. A rip formed a mouth as the hat began its song. The hat sung many things of interest that Will stored in his mind to review later. Soon the hat stopped and the applause started. Professor McGonagall then approached the front and started calling out names. More and more names were called yet Will stood standing at the front. As one-by-one all of the first years were sorted until he was left standing alone. Professor McGonagall then rolled the scroll of names up and paced back to the front of the staff table.

Quiet murmurs began for the forgotten first-year who now stood at the front of the Hall. Professor Dumbledore the stood up and addressed the Hall when all was quiet. 'It is not often that Hogwarts is presented with a student that of a level rarely seen before. There is a test set by the founders known as the "Circle of Merlin". This test allows students who have been tutored in the arts of magic since a young age to enter for the year. To stay with us, share knowledge and form bonds as they study for their OWLs with our 5th year students. May I congratulate our new student for achieving this phenomenal feat that has not been done in over 200 years. He will be joining our fifth years and preparing for the OWLs just like all of our 5th years. I congratulate him and wish him the best but alas I have held up our sorting ceremony for too long. Professor McGonagall, if you would please." Dumbledore announced to a stunned Hall before passing a scroll to Professor McGonagall. She opened the scroll and read the name out. Once heard, the entire hall gasped and quick whispers spread around the room as everyone stared at the prodigy before them.

AN: AHHH!!!! I have a review and an alert! :D I'm soo happy :D thanks for the review Black-Dranzer-1119. When I read it I was a bit scared to go on as I had finished Wills background and now needed to develop the character. But then your review urged me to keep writing and I got the rest done that night! :D

Hmmm.... Sorry about the block kind of text. I haven't written in any other style before so I'm trying to merge out of that a bit. I also put heaps and heaps of effort into this... then had piddles worth of word count v_v" so my respect for the people who make fanfiction went up about 5 billion notches! Good work guys! :D

Next chapter... hmmm... this may take longer as several interesting things will be going on and I'm going into lockdown for my exams this week lol. But this should be a good stress relief.

Also appologies for any inconsistancies. It's probs going to be mainly in things from TDiR series. v_v" it's in-depth stuff when it wants to be!

Also, I should warn you I'm like Billy Connely... There maybe something that I haven't explained properly and I will tell you but it's probs going to be 10 chapters down! Lol so just add it in the review and I'll tell you if it's in the future, will now be in the future or if I just messed up :P lol

I hope you liked it :D (any tips in how to make it better reading for you guys would be appreciated as I'm probs doing a few novice mistakes.)

JonAlDrink


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaration: I do not own Harry Potter (although I wish... *dreams of swimming in money* ) by J. nor Susan Cooper's 'The Dark is Rising Series' (Which is slow paced but really interesting. Watch the movie trailer first so that you know it can be wicked. Then read the book and worship it. Then watch the movie. It's all wicked! :D )**

**Now! On with the Fanfiction!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Professor McGonagall gazed at the boy standing before her in the Great Hall. He looked much like the thousands of other children that have come and gone through Hogwarts yet he possessed a feeling about him. An aura of which power and wisdom radiated from. Far too often she had found herself watching him with her eyes and not her heart, leading to her to be completely bewildered by the events that he causes.

Or the events that are caused around him, she wondered as she still had not decided.

This boy contained a power she had not come across and would never have believed had she not felt it herself when he first arrived. Thinking back to the event where she first saw the boy was in this very Hall just as the Headmaster was talking about the amazing thing he discovered in Hogwarts with Remus, Molly, Arthur, Mr Moody and herself. She remembered how it began when the Headmaster burst into the room apologising for being late.

'Good afternoon, my friends. I'm afraid I must apologise for my tardiness today but I feel that you shall embrace it when I retell the wonderful adventure I just had.' the Headmaster stated as he walked down the Great Hall.

'Constant Vigilance! This is neither the time nor place to hear you prattling about the latest muggle sweet you have found, or bathrooms that appear for you to never find again. We must set a defence plan for the School for when the Dark Lord attacks!'

'Ah, Aleister! It is good to see you soo enthused with your work but I must tell you of this for it holds vital information that may change the tides of this war and stop Voldemort once and for all. Yet the fore mentioned thoughts were quite correct but not quite in the same context. Although, I must confess that due to my busy schedule I have been unable to find any new muggle sweets and the disappearing bathroom has slipped my mind once more. I shall see if the house elves know about it, after all, Dobby does seem to hold an extensive knowledge of the rooms in the - '

'Professor Dumbledore. Perhaps another time?'

'Ah quite right, Remus. It seems my old mind wonders far too often.'

CLAP! Resounded through the hall as the Headmaster clapped his hand and lent forward with a determined gleam in his eye where he stood still before recounting his story.'

'I was in my office pondering about recent events. Deciding on going for a walk around Hogwarts to get fresh air, I discovered that my mind would still not stray from this confusion as to how Voldemort was able to return and in what form.'

'But Albus? Did Harry not see and recount the entire event? Did he miss something? Surely He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named does not posses knowledge of magic that you don't know!' said the plump, red haired mother.

'Yes... and no. I believe that Harry recounted the events correctly, Molly. However, the magic used.... is … well, I admit, it is confusing.'

'Headmaster?' I questioned.

The Headmaster sighed before sitting down in his chain at the head of the table before continuing.

'Yes, Minerva, confusing. I have several theories on how he unable to completely die, however, the main idea I have is perfect and fits every aspect except for the fact that upon "death" the user of this dark magic would simply be reborn from the closest shadow. The process only takes but a minute. For Voldemort to have to go through dark rituals and possession, it befuddles me.'

'Such dark magic exists, Albus?' asked a concerned Arthur Weasely.

'At the cost of your humanity should you be able to make it even that far. Fear not Arthur, for the entire dangerous procedure is only to summon a being whom decides the casters fate. At best they are just puppets for their cause unstoppable or repress-able because their humanity has been stripped. Most are not seen as worthy and are killed by the very being they sought power from.'

'Serves those egotistical maniacs right!' growled Moody.

The Headmaster agreed silently by the slight sag of the shoulders and nod of the head before adding 'Power of this nature is a truly horrible affair of the lowest pits of our humanity. Before we focus our thought on this gloomy and terrible side of magic I must continue my story.'

Everyone straightened up and focused on the Headmaster once more. Before he started again, a flicker of worry shot through me as I saw the weary, tired and sad look in his eyes. _'Must be thing about Tom Riddle'_ I reasoned.

'My story continues once more as I wondered through the halls where a voice chuckles and calls out to me.'

"I've seen that look before. You should not keep contemplating about the things in your head when you can miss the ones out side of it. Come and keep me company, share you troubling thoughts for Hogwarts would not have guided you towards me had they not been troubling indeed."

'I turned around to see the speak and imagine my shock to see that it was a portrait of Merlin himself. I quickly checked the corridors and must say that I did not recognise where I was. Once more I found a hidden corridor which contains one of the greatest discoveries in modern magic!'

Gasps of shock and calls of outrage appeared around the room.

'How?!?!'

'Sweet Merlin!'

'Excellent! A wizard of his calibre gave you brilliant battle tips am I correct, Albus?'

'Yes, Headmaster, what exactly was your discussion with Merlin?'

'It began with a brilliant discussion on sweets, upon which we then-'

'SWEETS?!?!? You're telling me that you can have a discussion with the greatest wizard in all of history and you discuss sweets with him?!?!'

'It started when he noticed favourite sweet, Lemon Drops. He then asked me if he could try one. Holding up the sweet in my hand it vanished in a flash of white light and ended up in the portraits hand. After placing it in his mouth for a while he then nodded approvingly before revealing his favourite sweet. I had one when he magical sent one to me. Amazing things they are! They're a small brown gum ball with changing flavours and when you blow the gum it forms a random animal, all while cleaning your teeth! Apparently nobody seems to, for some reason, buy "Anamel Drop-Ins" despite their-'

'Animal Droppings?!?!?' said a ludicrous Mrs Weasley.

'No, my dear, you miss heard me, it's "Anamel Drop-Ins". Quite clever I think. It helps the enamel on teeth, it makes animal gum bubbles and you just drop it into your mouth. I think it's catchy.' Said a smiling Dumbledore.

'Yes, I'm sure I'll never forget it.' murmured Remus.

Everyone in the meeting shot each other a weary look in regards to their leader. Yet before much could be said, Albus continued.

'Yes it was then that I discussed the current issue. After a lot of explaining, he himself was confused. What's more is that he stated the magic I had feared was not possible as of recently. This in itself was strange, however things left us at a standstill until he asked me to summon Tom Riddles diary that was found by our Miss Weasley. He then started muttering in an old language, casting spells. His eyes widen and before I knew it he was a completely different man.

"This is not possible!" he said, concern evident throughout his whole body.

"When was this destroyed?" he demanded. I replied only a bit over 2 years ago. After that he started murmuring to himself, muttering spells before finally saying "So there is a crack." I decided to question about what he meant by a "crack".

It was then that he said something rather interesting.

"Albus, as you know, when someone attempts the dark magic you mentioned before, it summons a being. An entity. This entity can be represented by a few figures known as the Old Ones. I am an Old One, however, I represent an opposing entity of that one. We were born at the start of time and have been warring ever since. Our very nature as an entity has been given a name. Light and Dark. I represent the Light, that is I and four other old ones."

"Recently, in the past 70 years (I know I can work it out to being actually about 30 years but … THIS IN MY FANFICTION! Lol :P no real reason other than feel), the light has locked away the dark into the void where it can disrupt the harmony. Yet, this diary you bring me is troubling for it contains fragments of dark in it's magic. When we combined the seven pieces of the light's power, coupled with power from the wild and high magics, we sealed off the dark. Or so I thought. This book shows there is a crack in that seal and it must be stopped before all is undone."

"I see, this is problematic." I said.

"But not unsolvable" At this I had to raise an eyebrow when I believed that all was lost and only the most drastic of magical arts could save us at the cost of too much time and thus innocent blood spilt.

"I am the first Old One and I, along with the Old Ones of the light are with me in a place beyond. Yet the youngest of the Old Ones, the watchman, is still on earth. To make sure that this does not happen. You will need to summon him."

"The youngest?" I asked hesitantly, after all, a powerful misguided person is not someone we want to add to our troubles for youth can bring a certain recklessness that gets defeated by skinned knees and silent pleas. To my question he chuckled and the told me about the Old One.

"Oh my, yes he is brash but not reckless. It this placates you, he has wandered the mortal realm for over 70 years and has spent many, many year reading from the book of Gramarye. A book that I read from that contains most of the knowledge I have today. It is in his nature to observe and understand. It is in his very soul and being that he is freedom and freewill, one that protect. He is bound by the laws of the wild magic and high magic, this stops him from doing whatever he wishes. Yet this Dark lord is a second rank to the Old Ones of the dark and even then weaker because of the Dark being held away. Will can defeat him if he is allowed to. I can not summon Will for this portrait is a reflection of my soul however I can give you a spell to call him and add my signature to make the summons more interesting for him."

As he said this he conjured a piece of parchment, wrote down a spell to summon Will then breathed a silvery-white mist into the parchment before it appeared in my hand.

"He will also be more intrigued if the summons comes from here as Hogwarts has some interesting factors with the Light."

I sighed looking down at the piece of parchment and was about to mention the wards put in place over Hogwarts before I looked up and noticed a blank wall. His portrait gone. Looking around the corridor, I found myself just outside my office. I asked several portraits around what had happened and they mentioned me waking up to the wall, a door appearing and me going through it. Then hours latter a door appeared in another place and I just step through, before asking them where I went.

I lost track of time while I was chanting off spells to find the appearing door but found nothing.'

Stunned silence pursued the end of the Headmaster's adventure.

'A-Amazing.' said a shocked, stuttering Remus.

'Would this "Will" really be able to make it through the wards, Albus?'

'I am presently unsure of whether or not the wards would be able to stop and Old One. I do, however, know of a way we can fin out.'

'And how's that?' asked a Moody who for the first time in my life seemed to be unable to decide on how to react.

'We summon him.' the Albus said simply.

'WHAT?!?! We know practically nothing about him! We can't just summon some entity into Hogwarts when it could be strong enough to get through the wards!' yelled one Mrs Weasley as she jumped up form her seat, who seemed to voice everyone's thoughts.

'I'm sorry Molly. But I just don't think we have much choice. Already, Voldemort has returned through methods of which I am unsure of and to counter them may be even more extreme. Furthermore, if we can not trust Merlin to lead us to the right path, then who can we trust?'

Murmurs went on throughout the hall as everyone discussed the options. The murmurs ebbed away before suddenly a sigh of defet was issued and and slight nod of the head was all that was needed for Albus to summon this "Will".

Albus pulled out his wand and picked up the parchment. He then started chanting the summoning spell.

'Es izsaukt jūs, jaunākais no vecās un Guardian un laika ar nosaukumu Merlin I, Albus Dumidors, uzaicināt jūs'*

While chanting the spell the words glowed gold before fading back to normal. It was then that the hall was silent as everyone waited in suspense. Only for nothing to happen.

Or so we thought.

For not but a few moments latter the grand Great Hall doors swung shut with a "BANG!". Once closed, the doors emitted a soft silvery-white glow around the edges. When the doors swung back open, the corridor outside could no longer be seen but a pale wall of light was in it's place covering the archway.

For this light portal a figure stepped through. The doors once more swung shut and the light ebbed away before opening one last time to show the corridor beyond and rest to the sides of the door as if nothing had ever happened.

Yet the people in the did not seem to notice this as they continued to stare at the figure whom appeared.

'Hi, I'm Will... You called?' said the figure. The being of light. An Old One, a powerful being of time, a being holding most of the knowledge of the world. As strong as Merlin himself. A wise and experienced, great warrior. A... a.... child?!?!? He looked as old as some of the first or second years, with mousy brown hair that seemed well kept with a slightly modern style that hinted youth while maintaining a more formal look. His eyes where a light blue much like Albus' yet these seemed to contain an unnatural shade and glow about them. He seemed like most children his age but with enough oddities for you to question his real age, came the realisation.

He cleared his throat at the ogling people. Most seemed shocked, while others seemed betrayed and angry.

Albus was the first to regain enough sense to respond.

'Ah, my dear boy. We were told to summon you by a portrait of Merlin himself. He told us you were the youngest. Yet I must admit I was certainly not expect one as young as yourself.' he explained.

The boy nodded with a flicker of irritation running through his eyes before he went on explaining. 'I have three ages really. The first is the appeared age of my body which would by 11 years old and not a day older. My second age world be how long I have wandered this earth since my bodies creation, which would be 73 years old. The last age is the most important age for it is the age of my mind and that has been since the beginning of time. Do not allow fickle things to dissuade your thoughts, although you should already be aware of this having lived in the magical world. You may also call me Will.'

Everyone composed themselves and understood the entirety of this being before them. After all, it would not do to still keep thinking that an 11 year old child had reprimanded them and reminded them to not take things at face value.

The situation was once more explained and everyone got weary to see his concerned and annoyance as time went one. It seemed the more they explained the more attentive he became. After finally looking at the diary he decided to mention his thoughts.

'This is very concerning. However I am bound by the laws of the high magic. I am unable to simple say a spell and all is fixed for I need proof that this the dark escaping, or that it is being stolen from the dark and how. Until I can answer these problems all I can do is observe until I have enough evidence to destroy it myself or bring it to the high magic's attention.' he said with a solemn and thoughtful look on his face.

The people in the hall nodded in understanding.

'Well, I must say that I have a proposal for you.' the Headmaster said with that gleam in his eye that said he is planning something. 'I propose that you enter Hogwarts under the same year as Harry Potter, for he often has trouble following him in the for of Voldemort.'.

Looks of surprise circled the room then nods as they realised he would know all of the magic and that it would be safest for them if Will was able to solve his problems while Harry was in danger rather then afterwards.

'Hmmmm.... This is an interesting offer. I would, however, like to have a look in the Ministry and watch Harry before I make my decision.' he stated while thinking about what he need to confirm.

'Very well. I believe you know how to send messages using owls? If so, could you please send us an owl and I will tell you of a location to meet up with you to get your school supplies.' the Headmaster said with a gentle smile.

Will nodded saying 'Yes, that will be acceptable. If address any letter with just "Will" on the envelope, it will find me.' he then turned around and started making his way to the entrance of the hall where the doors had already begun to close and emit that soft light again. 'Until such time...' and he walked into the light and disappeared. The doors closed, the light faded. The doors opened, the corridor, once more seen and once more empty. Everything back in it's place. The only reminder of Will being here was the memory firmly lodged in our minds for the rest of our lives.

Discussion broke out in the hall about Will and what we think the future will bring. Then it moved on to how the Headmaster was going to get Will and Harry togeather without raising suspicion.

The meeting ended and he wasn't heard from until a few weeks later when everyone was in trying to help Harry while working out why there's Dementers in Little Wellington. His letter was short and to the point.

"_Dear Albus Dumbledore,_

_I am writing to inform you that I will be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am aware that Harry will be in several year levels above me so we can invoke an old system in Hogwarts called "Merlin's Circle" that will allow me into any year I wish. This system was used maybe 200 hundred years ago by another Old One of the light._

_Also, I would like to forewarn you that the person Harry will tell you about who told the Dementers to leave was I. The Dementer had slight lingering of Dark's magic hence why I was able to interfere to protect however I can not stop the Dementer for certain reasons at the moment nor will I be able to protect Harry for certain reasons either._

_Sincerely,_

_Will_"

I then met Will again in Diagon Ally when we went to get his equipment. That in itself was wondrous for I witnessed magic never seen before. I also discovered that Will is not defined by the being he is. This pleased me for I felt I could relate more to him from a human level rather than seeing him as a new entity.

Finally, Professor McGonagall looked at the child about to be sorted. Completely unable to comprehend the entirety of this being. This toppled with the side thought of where he would be sorted. _'Would he be sorted?' _she wondered. It was not often that the Sorting Hat got to look into a mind that is not human.

Shaking her head slightly she recomposed herself and read out the name on the scroll.

'Dumbledore, Will.'

Hushed whispers ran rampant around the hall as people discovered another Dumbledore. Shouts of unfairness and bias resounded in the room and kept going until 3 loud bangs were issued from the Headmasters wand.

'Silence! I am disappointed that so few of you believe that I would not be bias towards my family. As it stands I was unaware of Will's family connection to me until the test and even then it is a long frivolous connection. I believe it my grandfathers, 7th cousin, which would make Will my very distant cousin. Furthermore, the test was conducted by myself, Professor McGonagall, an ex-teacher, an ex-auror, a member of the Ministry of Magic and a parent helper. Now we have a sorting to continue on with. If you would please, Will.' The Headmaster stated gesturing towards the Sorting Hat.

Will walked up to the Hat merrily. He then picked up the hat, sat down and plunked the hat on his head the sides of his mouth twitch to a smirk.

The hat started murmuring before giving a short yelp then chuckling. By now everyone in the hall was watching Will intently, waiting to see where he'd be sorted.

The Ravenclaws smiled knowingly as they thought that without a doubt he would be sorted into their house.

The Hufflepuffs looked wistfully at the thought of having someone famous in there house and thought about how much they would love to help him grow.

The Slytherins glowed at the prospect of having someone who was powerful at a young age and young enough to mould into the perfect Slytherin.

The Gryffindors seemed to look slightly jealous at Will for skipping several years but were determined to teach this "nerd" how to have fun.

Her thoughts were suddenly cut off as the room started to shake. A fait ice-blue-white glow appeared around Will that then spread up the hat. Soon lines of the ice-blue and glowing, moving runes in the same colour appeared on the floors and walls originating from Will.

Then an explosion of magic occurred.

Everyone felt the rush of magic go through them. The 12 pillars (6 on either side of the hall) that held the fire to light the room suddenly glowed with symbol on the front of them. All glowing in the ice-blue fire just like the previously red and orange fire that was burning now replaced by a roaring ice-blue.

Soon the runes on the floor and walls vanished leaving only the symbols on the pillars. After a few minutes those symbols faded as well.

As everyone looked around the room, subtle things were noticed. Such as the enchanted roof that seemed to be somehow even better than before. The Hogwarts crest seemed to be bursting with colour and the fire in the pillars and on the candles seemed that bit brighter and warmer.

Everyone I the hall were brought back to attention when the Sorting Hat started laughing and stated 'Thank you for giving Hogwarts some of your magic. She needs a top-up every couple of hundred years. Now I do believe a place you would like is GRYFFINDOR!'

Silence was heard throughout the hall as everyone tried to come to terms with what exactly was just mentioned. Hermione decided to start clapping. After all, she was pleased for him and knew how nerve-racking it is to be sorted normally, rather than as a prodigy with some lady dressed in pink sneering at you! It must have been awfully frightening for him.

Soon the Gryffindor house followed Hermione's lead with clapping and welcoming Will to their house.

Will picked up the hat and sat it back on the stool before giving it a quick nod to which the hat responded likewise with a large smile and a surprising wish of good luck!

Will quickly came down to the tables and sat himself between Hermione and Neville.

After quickly introducing himself to other people to several people he had yet to meet, they started eating the delicious food with some light conversation.

Many people were questioning Will about his life and what the test was like.

It surprised many that he was an Orphan and lived with relatives and that he often read to pass time as he lived in the country, and rarely met many kids. It was then when Professor Dumbledore went to visit a supposed relative and discovered that Will knew the first year curriculum and more. After doing a test with him in front of many other people he was allowed to enter the Merlin's Circle to do his OWLs.

While she was talking with Will, she noticed Draco Malfoy staring at him. Oddly though, it did not seem to have malicious intent behind it but rather that he was confused and curious about him. This didn't last long as he spotted her noticing him and quickly sneered and looked away.

Once more the hall quietened down and Professor Dumbledore got up and spoke to the school, mentioning the usual things. This continued until he was interrupted. Never had Hermione ever heard anyone as arrogant or self centred to interrupt possibly the greatest wizard of our time.

She made a long speech about how the Ministry was try to take control of Hogwarts and many more despicable things. When she finished Hermione had to explain to Harry and Ron. While doing so, she heard Will mutter under is breath 'Well that explains a bit. I wonder how they did that.'. Which Hermione found interesting due to the fact that those words were not something she would have commented about the speech. She was just about to ask him what he meant before she noticed everyone standing up.

'Ron! We're suppose to guide the first years!' She hissed as she got up and started calling out for first years.

She decided to ask Will what he meant tomorrow. _'Oh, tomorrow!'_ she exclaimed as she started thinking and worrying about the beginning of her fifth year. The year or the Ordinary Wizarding Level. Thinking about this she wondered _'What will this year bring?'_.

* * *

AN:

Hey everyone... okay... I'M REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I've just been flat out and in a bad mood (we all know what happens in stories where the author's in a bad mood ^^ lol )

Anyhow... I might have the next chapter up in a week or so... how is everyone liking the way I structure this? I hope this chapter is a bit longer! Maybe I've answered some of your questions....

Anyhow... I hope you like it... please tell me your thoughts....

JonAlDrink (Thinking of calling himself BetaPAWDKitsune ... like the name?)


End file.
